


Day 25: Wish

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: Sometimes the Exarch sleeps. Sometimes he dreams.It was a pity he was awoken.5.0 Spoilers!Includes one of my WOLs: Za'thaya
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 3
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 25: Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Wish

He took a deep breath of salty La Noscean air and gave a sigh. He was waiting for someone. The sand was warm and a lazy breeze ruffling his bangs. At least the place he waited was relaxing. His crimson eyes soaked up the waves lapping against the Costa del Sol coastline. Suddenly a pair of warm hands blocked his vision.

“Guess who,” a familiar voice whispered in his ear. He smiled from ear to ear, just the sound of her voice made him start to purr.

“Oh my,” she chuckled and removed her hands. “I hadn’t realized you’d miss me so. I only went to Limsa for a few errands.”

He turned around to look at her. Her long, indigo hair was let down from its usual ponytail. She wore a floppy straw sunhat and a white dress perfect for the beach.

He embraced her, nuzzling his face into her neck. “Oh my love, I miss you ever so much when you are away from me,” he whispered, inhaling her unique scent. He would bottle it up and keep it on him always if he could.

She kissed his head as she rubbed his ear, her other arm snaking around him. They sat like that for a time, simply basking in the other’s presence.

Finally, he lifted his head and stared into her eyes, pools the color of the sea a mere few yalms away from them.

“You are absolutely beautiful,” he whispered. Her blush gave him the greatest satisfaction. He chuckled.

“No fair,” she pouted. “You caught me off guard.”

“All’s fair in love and war, Thaya,” he replied.

“Well, Raha, I have a surprise for you as well,” she leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “I’m-”

“Sir,” A voice called out. G’raha Tia’s eyes snapped open. Someone was knocking on the doors to the Umbilicus.

“Sir,” Lyna called again. “Are you awake?”

“Ah, yes I am. Come in,” the Exarch called as he pulled his hood up. “Pardon the delayed response.”

“It was not an issue, sir,” Lyna replied as she walked in. “There is a report from Eulmore. Minfilia is missing.”

“I see,” the Exarch replied. “All is proceeding apace then.”

“Yes,” Lyna replied. “I wish you a peaceful evening.” The young woman turned and left the room, closing the door behind her with a solid thud.

“Za’thaya, I will see you soon, I will, I will,” G’raha Tia sighed as he brushed a tear from his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to keep up the past few days because of school, but hopefully it's calmed down a bit.


End file.
